


Color Mixing

by jenna_sais_pas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I had way too much fun writing Lance's inner monologue be wary, M/M, can't believe i just used that tag but, like it's about sex but there is none so, sexual escapades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_sais_pas/pseuds/jenna_sais_pas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened, Lance honestly thought he was hallucinating. Because, well, the sex had just been that good. Mind-numbing, actually, was the phrase that came to mind, and who could really hold it against his numb mind for whatever post-sex visions it came up with. It wouldn’t be the first time everything had seemed a little bit brighter, a little bit sharper around the edges, after sex with Keith. It wouldn’t be the first time that Keith had seemed brighter, sharper, more alive. It was, however, the first time that Keith had looked… purple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Mixing

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I can't write either fluff or crack so here's both and neither???

The first time it happened, Lance honestly thought he was hallucinating. Because, well, the sex had just been _that_ good. _Mind-numbing_ , actually, was the phrase that came to mind, and who could really hold it against his numb mind for whatever post-sex visions it came up with. It wouldn’t be the first time everything had seemed a little bit brighter, a little bit sharper around the edges, after sex with Keith. It wouldn’t be the first time that _Keith_ had seemed brighter, sharper, more alive. It was, however, the first time that Keith had looked… purple.

And really, weirder things had happened during sex than Lance’s vision gaining strange tints and hues. Like the time he’d shouted out _quiznak!_ right as he came. Keith had laughed at the time, a beautiful chuckle that started off low and heavy and grew light in the post-orgasm haze, and took on a hysterical edge when Lance finally recovered and managed to ask if he’d used the word correctly that time. Of course, now anytime Allura or Coran used it, Keith would blush furiously, to his embarrassment, Lance’s utter delight, and everyone else’s complete confusion. Hunk had started to ask once, but Pidge quieted him, muttering that there was a lot they didn’t understand about Keith and Lance’s relationship, but that they knew enough to know that they didn’t want to know.

And, of course, there was the day after that failed recon mission, which Keith had spent the entirety of brooding and training. Lance was Having None Of That and had to practically drag him out of the training room, until he managed to whisper into Keith’s ear a quiet reminder that there were really so many better ways for him to be working off his excess energy. Keith took this suggestion to heart, and the two almost set a record that night, not that Lance was… okay yeah he was totally counting, he had started a notes file on his phone an inappropriately long time ago of things he had beat Keith at, and just because they were sleeping with each other now did _not_ mean he wasn’t going to keep that updated. So when they were finally getting close to beating their record, (which they’d set that time they’d ended up stranded together on that _really_ small planet and honestly, what _else_ were they supposed to do while Pidge fixed their ship and _how_ were they supposed to know that the comm system was still on in Keith’s helmet, it’s not like they could exactly _see_ the red flashing light from the position they were in and _why_ did Pidge even listen that long if it was that scarring?) Lance had been understandably dismayed when Keith just… fell asleep. Like, in the middle of a fucking round (as an expletive, but also as an adjective). Just fell asleep. Left his flaccid dick out, with Lance fucking inside of him, and passed out. Lance was a little annoyed and a little endeared (Keith was extra pretty in his sleep, with his eyelashes fanning against his cheekbones and wow Lance is really not as creepy as that sounded), at least until he realized that Keith had left him to clean up, and, _oh yeah_ his dick was still up his ass and he had to fucking lift the giant sleepy nerd off of himself and it was just a whole mess, and Lance tried not to be offended by that kind of stuff, he did, but come on, was sex with him so boring that it literally put Keith to sleep? So that whole evening was a bit of a disaster, and maybe Lance sulked for a few days, but in the end they had a whole heart-to-heart that was very sweet and very gay so it all worked out. And Keith had certainly made it up to him the next night.

The point being, as far as Lance and Keith’s sex life went, stranger things had been known to happen. Still, Lance was intrigued. He reached out lazily and grabbed Keith’s hand, turning it over in his. Yep, definitely purple. Interesting. Not as interesting as how comfortable Keith’s bed was all of a sudden, but still. Definitely worth noting. As was the fact that Keith did not seem to be sharing in this particular hallucination. Most important, however, was Keith’s warm breath on the back of Lance’s neck as he settled down behind him, one leg casually tucked between Lance’s and the soft fur that had definitely probably always been on his jaw tickling against Lance’s ear, moving slightly in time with Keith’s chest as Lance drifted off to sleep.

—

Lance woke up, significantly colder and marginally less pleased, to Keith’s heavy panting in the bathroom. And since the onlydriving that rivaled Keith’s skills was Lance’s sex drive, he was alert rather quickly and calling out “Really, babe, you couldn’t wait for me to wake up to take care of yourself?”

And separately, maybe, Keith’s insistence on showering first, (even though Lance’s room was right next door and the two really could have showered separately if they really wanted, since most mornings they really didn’t have time to do anything fun anyway, although neither ever mentioned it) and his lack of response at being called “babe”, wouldn’t have concerned Lance. Together, however, they had him cautiously padding over to the bathroom. Keith was hunched over in front of the mirror, his deep breaths still audible, although he was now visibly trying to calm down as he heard Lance approach. A tentative hand reached out and rested gently on Keith’s shoulder.

Something was definitely wrong, and Lance didn’t need Keith’s barely noticeable flinch to tell him that, but it still stung anyway. Steeling himself, Lance moved around Keith’s shoulder to try to face him, his hand moving up to brush some of Keith’s impressive and stupidly attractive bedhead out of the way. His hand slowed as he felt something other than that stupid mullet brush against his fingers. Still damnably soft for a guy who didn’t even follow any kind of beauty routine, (seriously, Lance had had access to the guy’s shower for months now and he still couldn’t even get him to use some fucking conditioner, how was this even slightly fair, except that wasn’t really true because now Lance got to touch that infuriatingly silky hair almost every night so really he was in no position to complain) but noticeably different as well.

Keith shoved his hand away, roughly bending his head down to keep whatever Lance had just felt out of sight.

“Keith… buddy? Everything alright?” Lance bent down slightly, trying to get a better angle to see Keith’s face (y dios, did that feel good, that he was still taller… no, not the time).

“No.”

Ah, well, eloquent as always, that’s Keith for you. “Would you maybe want to tell me what’s wrong, then? I can’t exactly kiss it better if I don’t know know what the problem is?”

Keith chuckled, and damn it that was way too cute, wasn’t he supposed to be brooding and keeping secrets right now? What a fucking mess.

Lance moved in, aiming for what he assumed was Keith’s cheek, (really, the mullet was starting to grow out of hand, as much as Lance loved/hated it, but it wasn’t like there were a lot barbers in the ass crack of space they were currently barreling through, so who knew how far out of hand—and into Lance’s hands—it would grow) but Keith swatted his hand away, still trying to duck out of sight. But Lance could see the edges of a smile through that mess of a haircut and he’d be damned if he was going to let that slip through. “No, no, I'm going to kiss you and you're going to like it.”

Keith slowed down in his movements, glancing up for a second before remembering himself and ducking away, out of Lance’s grasp.

Not quick enough, however, for Lance to miss the splotchy purple skin and flash of golden eyes, however. He froze, breath coming in a little quicker in a pathetic mirror of the sound he’d woken up to just a few minutes ago. Words from a few months ago came immediately to mind, echoing a little bit in the empty space left in his brain from what he’d just seen.

_”He told me I fight like a Galra soldier.”_

Lance looked back over to where Keith had dramatically thrown himself into bed, laying on his stomach with the blankets pulled up around his neck. Cute, of course, but an utterly unhelpful observation in this situation. Upon closer inspection, however, Lance realized that may not have been entirely the case.

He edged forward, sitting down on the edge of a bed and once again reaching out to touch Keith. He silently stroked his fingers a few times through Keith’s hair before finally brushing a finger against Keith’s ear. The ear, of course, because the universe hated Lance, twitched slightly where it had been touched and _o dios mio, se mueven._

Lance breath hitched slightly, which the adorable fucking idiot obviously heard with his _fucking cat ears_ and he stiffened under Lance’s touch, clearly waiting for Lance to say something, to get up and run.

Keith inhaled a deep breath of space pillow—and really, what is even in those things? It’s not like they had geese or sheep on Altea, but whoever made those pillows was a fucking master, they’re like actual clouds, which also doesn’t really make sense because Allura said the Altean atmosphere didn’t even produce rain, the water just came up from beneath the ground and then went back when the plants were watered, sort of like how it supposedly worked on Earth before Moses or whoever built that big boat—“I don’t know what happened, I just woke up and felt really hot and weird I don’t know why or how I don’t…”

Lance cut him off, waving his hand in a gesture that Keith couldn’t see but was no doubt imagining anyway. “Dude, I’m sorry, I just can’t take you seriously right now.”

Keith lifted his head a few inches (metres? ticks? floops? who knows at this point, it’s fucking space, maybe they measure distance in the time it takes to be sucked into a black hole from that distance, which is actually a pretty cool idea and maybe someone should get on that) to glare at Lance, and it honestly says far too much about their relationship that Keith’s _glare_ is really fucking comforting right then, to the both of them.

“You have,“ more wild gesturing “cat ears! Like, they fucking move and everything!”

Keith slowly turns over, so as to more fully communicate with Lance how utterly unimpressed he is with him. “That’s all you have to say?”

“I’m sorry, they’re kind of distractingly cute, and this is unexplored territory for me, man, and—“ Lance quiets for a moment, glancing around. Keith braces himself for whatever’s coming ( _freak, traitor, monster_ ), when Lance narrows his eyes and turns to glare back at Keith, a strange role reversal that, again, should not be this hot. Lance starts again, pointing a finger in Keith’s face, “ _does this make me a furry?_ ”

Keith sits in stunned silence for a few moments, Lance’s expression growing more indignant. He opens his mouth, then shuts it again, completely thrown. He got internet in the shack, it’s not that he doesn’t know what Lance is talking about, (and is it a testament to or a sad fact of their relationship that when Lance had made sure certain pop culture bases were covered after the whole “vol…tron?” incident, this had made the list?) but Keith has completely lost his train of thought.

Lance sits there, on the edge of Keith’s bed (that’s somehow become more _theirs_ ), just being absolutely perfect, and it hits Keith all at once. How wonderful Lance is, how lucky he is to have this, to have Lance. The claws he dug into the side of his leg in panic upon discovering them that morning still hurt, but all Keith can feel in that moment is Lance; Lance’s fingers in his hair, on the tip of one ear that suddenly is far too sensitive, Lance’s breath in his ear, Lance’s lips too soft and sweet and unquestioning on his own.

—

If asked, although no one should, under any circumstances, _ever_ ask, Lance would still probably say that the weirdest thing to happen during sex with Keith was that whole incident with Pidge’s invisibility tech, the weird goo one of the Arusians had given Keith with an exaggerated wink and a low giggle, and the castle’s vent system.

And he would stand by that, because, at this point, he’s fully embraced the furry status. Not that the others know, yet, (Keith’s doing better with the whole having friends thing, but Lance has been a big part of that, and he knows that trusting them with something like this has to be when Keith’s ready, and not before) but he figures one day someone might ask, and Lance likes to be prepared.

Kind of like how he now shaves before going to bed, instead of when he wakes up in the morning, because he likes the feeling of Keith’s furry jaw against his clean shaven one. Kind of like how he used to leave the door unlocked, in a paranoia that was actually all on him for once, because it still unnerved him to just go to sleep and lock off all of his exit points while he _floated through space_ , but now he locks it with ease, because he wants Keith to know he can be loud if he wants to, but more importantly, he wants Keith to know that he feels safe with him, whatever form he takes.

Kind of like how he semi-secretly conducts a series of tests for several weeks to determine what _exactly_ is triggering Keith’s transformations, and is absolutely thrilled to present the first lab report he ever enjoyed writing, with the neat little conclusion at the bottom simply stating “orgasms” and a sunglasses-wearing emoji.

Lance likes to be prepared, Lance likes terrible puns, and Lance likes Keith.

It’s a good thing Keith likes him back. Lord knows how else he would’ve responded to being woken up the night after Lance presented his little science project, to Lance staring at the wall where their paladin uniforms hung, for Lance to whisper something in amazement before falling back asleep nearly instantly to whatever he was dreaming. It is, in fact, a very good thing that Keith likes him back, because who else would have actually hung on his wall the little sign that Lance painted when he discovered Allura’s mice were into art, that reads, with a truly horrendous amount of colored hearts, “Red and Blue Make Purple.”


End file.
